I Care
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: For lanimation on Tumblr. 'Sherlock has an eating disorder and John notices'. T cause I'm not to sure. warning: Eating disorder. Sorry if Sherlock is a little out of character...


A/n: This is for lanimation.

'Sherlock has an eating disorder, John notices.' Now I didn't know if ya wanted Johnlock or just friendship so I just left it friendship.

XxX

John's POV.

One of the things that had always bugged me about Sherlock was his eating habbits. Sherlock hardly ever ate and when he was on a case he wouldn't touch food, he practically lived off coffee and tea. What surprised me most was that no one else ever seemed to notice, Lestrade never said anything about how thin Sherlock was or how his clothes had begun to hang on his body, Donavan and Anderson just saw this as another reason to pick on him, Mycroft was obviously to busy to care about his brother.  
Today I decided to talk to Sherlock about it. I was slightly worried about he would react but this is Sherlock I'm talking about, the so called sociopath who didn't even care about himself, let alone anyone else. Sherlock walked into the living room and passed my chair, wandering into the kitchen. I took my time to notice how skinny he looked, it was almost unnatural.

"Sherlock?" I said.

"yes John?" Sherlock asked, walking back into the living room, slipping his purple shirt on.

" I… I wanted to talk to you about your eating habits." I said, my gaze fixed on Sherlock. Sherlock froze at the words.

"What about them?" Sherlock asked coldly, snapping out of his daze.

"well, I thin you might have an eating disorder of some kind…" I trailed off, searching Sherlock's face for a reaction. Sherlock seemed frozen in his place, his mouth hung open slightly.

"I don't…" Sherlock hissed, glaring at me.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, pressing the matter further. Sherlock started to panic.

"Yes…Yesterday." Sherlock stuttered, fiddling with his hands. I remembered back to yesterday, I'd been with Sherlock all day, he hadn't touched anything.

"truthfully?"

"Monday." Sherlock muttered, stepping away from me and heading in the direction of the door. I stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Sherlock, it's ok to admit it."

"but I _don't."_ Sherlock snapped rather loudly.

"ok." I said. "but at least eat some toast ok?" Sherlock still looked like he'd break down any moment but he nodded slowly. I went to the kitchen to make the toast when I heard a door slamming. The plate in hand I ran after Sherlock who had bolted to his room. I reached the door only to find it was locked, so I banged on the door hoping Sherlock would at least listen to me.

"SHERLOCK?" I shouted through the door.

"GO AWAY." Came the shaky reply, he sounded like he was crying.

"Come on, just open the door. I won't make you eat anything if you just talk to me." I said, hoping that lie would get him to open the door.

"promise?" Sherlock said, I could hear him shuffling closer to the door.

"promise." I said. The door swung open slowly, I walked inside to find Sherlock sitting on his bed, is eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his face.

"oh, Sherlock." I sighed, walking quickly over to my friend. "why didn't you say anything about it? I could have helped you."

"Didn't need help. Still don't." Sherlock said, pulling his knee's closer to his chest.

"Sherlock, you do need help. How long has this been going on?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"few months. Mycroft thought I've gotten over it." Sherlock mumbled. Relapse of course, now I notice it. Over the past few months Sherlock had been skinnier than usual. Why didn't I see this before, I'm his best friend I should have noticed.

"John, don't blame yourself for not noticing."

"but that's the thing Sherlock. Your my best friend and I care about you."

"you care about… me?" Sherlock said in disbelief.

"Yes I do, you idiot. Of course I do." I said, shaking my head smiling. Sherlock smiled too.

"Your not going to send me to a hospital, right?" Sherlock asked.

"no I'm not. I don't need to, I'm a doctor you know?" I said, chuckling. "you will eat something for me though, right now." Sherlock nodded, taking the plate of cold toast from my hand. At least he was eating something, things were bound to get better…


End file.
